Sanador de Almas
by Chris Mc.Raven
Summary: Lin Bei-Fong es una mujer fuerte y decidida, seria e inexpresiva, llena de heridas en el alma. Ante la perdida de su ser más amado, busca solapar el dolor entre los brazos de su mejor amigo, Bumi. Mas solo logra aumentar el vació y la culpa que lleva dentro. Lin x Bummi.


**Hola a todos. Espero que les guste este pequeño oneshot que hice sobre Bumi y Lin. No soy muy fan de LoK, pero he de admitir que estos dos personajes me encantan (aunque Bumi solo haya salido durante 5 segundos. Que puedo decir, gano mi corazón).**

**Además hice una pequeña ilustración para hacer más "interactivo" el fic ( la ilustración está en alguna parte entre el fic). Para ver la ilustración solo sustituyan la palabra "**PUNTO**" por un "** .** " (o sea, un punto de verdad) en la dirección electrónica. Cópienla y páguenla en la barra de direcciones de Internet y listo. Si no pueden llegar de esta manera, la ilustración esta en mi deviant, en mi blog y en mi tumblr. **

**Gracias por todo y espero que les guste**

* * *

**Sanador de Almas  
****Por Chris McRaven**

Inhibir el dolor era imposible. La pérdida era demasiado para ella. Después de tantos años a su lado era costumbre ver su silueta rondando por ahí, pero ya no más. El desconsuelo parecía ser un castigo de los espíritus; ¿y la desesperación? por mucho sobre humana. Pero así parten los grandes guerreros, dramáticamente.

Ella la amaba, la adoraba, su único objetivo en la vida estaba en ser como su madre. Y aunque la leyenda, mostrándole sus ojos muertos, le decía una y otra vez que la fortaleza de su familia era innata en ella por ser su hija, Lin estaba convencida de jamás alcanzar los méritos necesarios para honrar a su madre.

Una gota más de sudor, un esfuerzo más en el entrenamiento, una exhalación más para tomar fuerzas y seguir, un poco más para llevar su cuerpo al límite y demostrar que era la merecedora del apellido Bei-Fong, de ser la hija de Toph Bei-Fong y la guardiana de Ciudad República.

Como un árbol creció fuerte, orgullosa, pero ningún entrenamiento la preparó para ver partir a su mejor amiga, mentora y madre. ¿A quién le pediría consejo ahora?, ¿A quién le hablaría de su día?, ¿En los regazos de quién lloraría cuando sintiese que le laceraran el alma o cuando ya no supiese que hacer?. A nadie… No sabía si era mejor estar viva o muerta.

Apretando su mano y con esa sonrisa maligna tan clásica en ella, así se despidió la primera maestra metal del mundo. Fue dramático, fue doloroso…. Lin no pudo mantener su semblante serio ante la gente por primera vez.

Se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo inerte, aun tibio, de su madre. Le suplicó que no la abandonara pero ya era tarde. Sus ojos pardos e inútiles ya no mostraban vida y la sonrisa que le obsequió a su hija antes de morir se desvaneció en el silencio.

Pobre niña, estaba sola. Tenía el corazón destrozado y la única que podía repararlo ahora estaba en la morada de los dioses. Maldita sea la vida entera. La amaba tanto, incluso aún más de lo que se puede amar a uno mismo.

Por eso necesitaba olvidar, porque el sentimiento de desolación pronto arrasaría con ella, y aunque el plan para amainar su dolor era estúpido, por lo menos funcionaba, alejándola por unas horas de lo que la estaba matando. Sería un momento efímero, como siempre, algo así como un estado comatoso pero funcionaba, siempre lo hacía. Tenía que hacerlo. El problema consistía en volver a la realidad después… pero ya arreglaría ese detalle… al igual que siempre.

Perdiendo totalmente el juicio se dejó enganchar por los brazos de su gran amigo. Deseando que la noche no acabara jamás, pidiéndole perdón a luna por enredarse entre las manos ásperas y callosas de uno de sus hijos. Era un acto de osadía, más la única forma de salvarse; y si los avatares y los dioses eran sabios, entenderían.

Se aferraba a la espalda del soldado de nieve, el no-maestro, el loco aquel que entre juego y juego le confesó desde niño su amor por ella… amor que ella jamás acepto… mucho menos rechazó. Y con el acto, dejó que dibujara en su mente difusa futuros vacíos y presentes sin sentido, donde siempre se encontraba ella a su lado. Delirios de un demente.

Con los años, él cultivaba esperanzas con pequeñas acciones a veces inocentes, a veces no tanto. Una mirada furtiva, una insinuación atrevida, un regalo inapropiado, una súplica desesperada, pero el corazón de una Bei-Fong es difícil de ganar y más duro de obtener. Sin embargo un día todo pasó y como los milagros, sin explicación alguna, sin razón aparente, ella vino; pidiéndole que reparara su corazón roto, deslizando su cuerpo entre el suyo para desabrochar poco a poco el límite que aun los alejaba de ser uno solo.

Pero así como llegó se fue. "Un milagro que no volverá a pasar", pensó. Y a pesar de las probabilidades de verla retornar, ahí estaba ella de nuevo… y ahí estaba él de nuevo, rozando las delicadas curvas de su cuerpo, descubriendo las cicatrices de sus batallas grabadas en su espalda, oliendo su aroma único mientras se aferraba a ella como si no hubiese un mañana. Lastimándose a sí mismo mientras ella curaba su dolor.

Estúpido Tenzin, estúpido maestro aire que tienta a la suerte y al destino al desaprovechar la oportunidad por la que muchos deliran. No era más que un loco, aun mas que él mismo. ¿Cómo pudo darse el lujo de dejar ir al orgullo del Reino Tierra?,… si no fuese su propio hermano… se alegraría del arrepentimiento que aun hoy confiesa al comandante en sus más oscuros momentos.

Ya no hay nada que hacer Tenzin.

Él no parecía muy seguro de aquella situación furtiva. ¿Hasta qué punto ella estaba ahí para llenar un vacío o por coincidencia…o por él?. ¿Quién sabe?, con ella nunca se sabe… eso era lo malo. Y ante la pregunta… simple mente silencia…

Hacía con él lo que mejor le parecía, siempre lo había hecho, toda la vida lo había hecho, ya sea para desaparecer su calvario u obtener algún favor a cambio. Empleaba sus ojos color de bosque para doblegar su espíritu y voluntad al igual que lo hacía con el metal. Desde que hubo una edad para hacerlo recurrió a esa artimaña: Cuando se sintió presionada por la prueba de habilidad en Ciudad República, cuando necesito los permisos de la milicia para capturar a este o a aquel, cuando dejó a Tenzin, cuando su "Bandida Ciega" murió. Se mostraba en la puerta de su casa, recostada en el umbral de madera, de brazos cruzados, dándole nada más que una pregunta insinuante:"¿Puedo pasar?". Viéndolo de reojo con sus alucinantes iris esmeralda, se dejaba bañar por las ráfagas furtivas de los postes de luz, entre el claro oscuro del su único amante: La ciudad … y ya, la suerte estaba echada. Con solo eso se convertía en su víctima… ¿pero no era eso lo que él añoraba a fin de cuentas?, ¡Claro que sí! Y ella lo sabía muy bien... era realmente despiadada.

De esa forma la silueta de la Bei-Fong se colaba entre la cotidianidad del santuario del comandante. Era el principio del fin para la poca cordura del pobre Bumi. ¿Cómo te dejas dominar por ella amigo?, ¿Cómo?.

¿Cómo no dejarse dominar por ella amigo?. ¿Cómo?

La confusión lo atacaba al sentir las pálidas manos de Lin acoplarse a su cuello perfectamente. El frenesí lo dominó al notar sus labios devorando los de él con ansia y tristeza. Sus palabras firmes le ordenaban que la hiciera olvidar toda la pena en su corazón como solo él sabía hacerlo. Porque si bien el comandante no podía controlar la roca, el fuego, el agua o el aire a voluntad; los dioses le habían dado ese don único de hacer estremecer el cuerpo de la guerrera, de forma tan magistral que ni los más dedicados maestros, de cualquier elemento, llegarían a entender como siquiera obtener la técnica.

Era excitante, era incomodo, era confuso, era raro, pero _era_… _era_. Y ese era el maldito problema, que siempre _era_. Siempre que tenía un conflicto en el alma lo buscaba para lo mismo, solamente. No decía nada, no pedía nada ni esperaba nada él. No quería su corazón, no quería su comprensión, menos un consejo, quería olvidar y punto. ¡¿Qué más daba si lo lastimaba?!, si sus acciones y carisias nunca fueron garantía de un final feliz. Si, al fin de cuentas, era él quien rebuscaba cimientos para elaborar castillos en la arena, mientras le susurraba palabras de amor al oído; contrastando su piel de mármol con la suya tostada, sintiendo como su aliento se volvía más pesado y viendo cómo se retorcía porque era demasiado, incluso para ella.

Pero los males que Bumi enfrentaba al estar junto a ella debían palidecer hasta la mañana del otro día. Su misión era salvar a Lin de la angustia; eliminando poco a poco de su cabeza ese sentimiento lúgubre causado por la perdida, que como resultado oscurecía su semblante perfecto.

"No seas tonto", dice cómo puede, aferrándose a las sabanas cada vez que Bummi, entre aquel baile frenético, le ofrece quedarse con ella para siempre. Y así de simple, con 3 palabras, destruye cualquier ilusión de una vida feliz a su lado, llevándose con sigo la imagen de verla despertar junto a él durante años con cada amanecer, o simplemente de escuchar la radio uno al lado del otro en sus días libres. Pero así es ella, como la roca, como el metal. Quizá las Bei-Fong tienen maneras raras de mostrar su afecto…

"Así son ellas…", le confesó una vez su tío en la más absoluta confidencialidad, con un acogimiento que jamás compartió y ensombreció su rostro alegre, "…Te atrapan con su belleza, con la suavidad de su piel, con sus ojos únicos, con el calor de su cuerpo y sus risas hipnóticas, con astutos comentarios que dicen todo y nada… y no te dejan ir jamás. Te vuelves su esclavo. Estás ahí cuando ellas te necesitan, cuando sus corazones están hechos mil pedazos. Te conviertes en un sanador de almas… y para lograr eso, poco a poco debes destruir la tuya. Escúchame Bummi, si no quieres salir lastimado… debes dejarla. Ellas son adictivas, como una droga… cuando menos te lo esperes te vas a ver a ti mismo cruzando el océano entero, trabajando en un sitio que ni siquiera te gusta, solo por la mínima oportunidad de sentir su cuerpo otra vez… como yo lo hago…".

Ahora, el recuerdo de ver esa tristeza en los ojos azules de su tío lo ataca… mientras Lin lo posee con el sabor de su aliento cálido y cortado. Entre las caricias de la más prestigiosa dama del Reino Tierra, y el refugio que le ofrece su cuello largo como el bosque, el nativo de nieve se pregunta si sería capaz de amar hasta la muerte… como su tío lo hizo.

Lo que su tío le confeso ese día no era otra cosa que una la prueba de la existencia del amor puro… y por eso le dolía tanto. Bummi siempre lo supo, incluso en aquellas épocas en que la inocencia juvenil ocultaba la verdad de su vista… a pesar de eso, para el hoy comandante, era evidente lo que ocurría entre el cónsul y la jefe de policía. La forma en que él la miraba lo decía todo. La manera en que él buscaba cualquier excusa para estar con ella lo delataba, movimientos sutiles que al experto se hacen la prueba más fiel del arte de amar.

Aun le destrozaba el recuerdo del rostro plano de su amado tío, el más sabio y grande cónsul, al ver como la primera maestra metal se alejaba como si fueran extraños… como si nada estuviese pasando.

¿Así eran ellos?, ¿una repetición de una historia trágica?. Hoy ella viene, dándole el permiso de curar sus heridas con las herramientas que solo él sabe manejar. ¿Y después?... solo un recuerdo que ella negaría.

Más Lin no buscaba sentir, buscaba dejar de hacerlo. Y solo entre arañando la espalda de su mejor amigo podía lograrlo. ¡Que los espíritus tengan piedad de ella!.

Entre broma y broma que formulaba, antes o después de estar juntos, le hacía revivir las memorias perdidas de su infancia feliz, como cuando visitaba a sus amigos en la Tribu Agua junto con su madre, o cuando el General "Dragón del Oeste" Iroh le enseño a jugar Pai-Sho y a preparar el té. Días que jamás volverán.

Esa era la magia de Bumi. Su aroma la regresaba a los momentos felices de su vida, el toque de su dedos expertos la obligaba a olvidarlo todo. Por ello permitía que se acercara donde pocos lo habían hecho, pero siempre afloraba en ella un sentimiento de culpa que la obligaba adjetivarse como el ser más repugnante en las cuatro naciones. Mas valía la pena, puesto que los obsequios recibidos eran exactamente lo que necesitaba para cohibir el suplicio. No importaba si después, en su casa, totalmente a solas, llorando desahogara las penas por ver a su amigo suplicarle desesperado por un poco de cariño.

Lo estaba lastimando, ella estaba plenamente consciente de acto, y se sentía como un monstruo a causa de eso. Pero la madre tierra entendería que necesitaba olvidar. Resignada tomaría el castigo que el gran enemigo de su tío Sokka, el señor del Karma, tenía preparado para ella.

Arqueando la espalda, enredando sus dedos entre el cabello oscuro de nativo de hielo, ella solo sabe olvidar, pero él solo se ilusiona. Dejándose lacerar por la roca, detectando poco a poco las causas de la angustia de su amada para sanarlas, quitándose trozos de su alma para así poder rellenar en ella los vacíos que le están destruyendo la suya.

Así es, su voz de mar la envuelve mientras el aprisiona sus manos blancas, con la tonta idea de que esa noche será la noche definitiva, la noche en la que ella se quedará para siempre. Pero no, por más que le confiesa su amor ella solo sonríe, otro obsequio sin significado que únicamente él conoce, el cual hace que los espasmos y las exhalaciones que percibe en la guerrera pierdan su significado explicito, convirtiéndose en códigos imposibles de leer.

Maldita Lin, maldito su embrujo y sus ojos de tejón-topo. Pero Kuruk entiende que la dejaría si no fuese porque la amaba más que a la vida misma.

Pero la tierra no se posee, la naturaleza no es de nadie, pero es la dadora de vida… y él no puede negarse a vivir.

Viéndola cansada, entre sus brazos, le declara la admiración que siente ante su belleza y fortaleza, pero ella no dice nada. Solo esconde la cara en torso moreno del comandante, asiéndose a él en un abrazo doloroso.

"Perdóname", es todo lo que dice, con lágrimas en los ojos, para luego reventar en llanto por el recuerdo de su madre y por Bumi. Pero en lugar de obtener reclamos, recibe un beso en la frente de parte de su mejor amigo. El único capaz de sanar su alma.

* * *

**Ilustración:**

**chris-mcraven**_PUNTO_**deviantart**_PUNTO_**com/#/d5hcpno**

* * *

**Mil gracias por leer.**


End file.
